Birthday
by Cinzento
Summary: Attention, spoiler sur le passé de Raven !   Un voyage dans le passé au présent. La résurrection de notre vieil homme dans tous les sens du terme. RxR


**Wouh ma toute première fanfiction publiée ! Sur Tales of Vesperia et mes Raven et Rita adorés (si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin). J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas.** _(Je pense pas qu'il soit utile de le préciser, mais comme je le voit fait chez d'autres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

• • •

Aujourd'hui Schwann Oltorain est mort. Il s'est réveillé sur la table d'opération. Un objet froid comme un cadavre, métallique comme son cœur. Il voit flou, ne perçoit aucune lumière, se rendort. Au battement de paupière suivant, le cuir est gelé sous sa main. Devant lui une table ornée d'une corbeille de fruits, une bourse, un pain, un verre de vin presque vide et quelques fleurs rouges dans un vase. Il relève un peu la tête, aperçoit son reflet dans le miroir. Un cadavre est sagement assis sur un divan. Son corps mutilé fonctionne, une pierre sang remplace son cœur décédé.

La souillure envahit son être tandis qu'il s'observe. Sa main bouge, il la porte à son visage inexpressif. Ses peaux se touchent, frottent les unes contre les autres. Il ne sent rien. Rien d'autre qu'un hiver n'annonçant aucun printemps. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Elles coulent le long de ses joues, tombent sur son torse, rencontrent le cuir du divan. Ces perles sont aussi froides que le reste.

Un pas en arrière, une épée, une douleur, le noir. Les derniers instants de sa vie passent en boucle devant ses yeux, mêlés à cette image dans le miroir. Il l'a vue, l'a sentie. Elle est venue le chercher, il est parti avec elle. Ses pieds palpaient le pont entre les mondes, guidés par la mort. Au bout il y avait une lumière. Douce, chaude, accueillante. Pourtant lorsqu'il put de nouveau y voir il ne trouva que froideur et dureté.

- Réveillé ?

Le capitaine a survécu. C'est vrai, ce salon lui appartient. Alors son cadavre a été transporté jusqu'ici. La raison lui échappe. Il tourne la tête, premier réel _mouvement_ depuis sa _résurrection_. Deux yeux sanguins pénètrent dans son regard vitreux. L'homme en armure rouge est nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, souple de l'énergie des vivants. Il tient une tasse. Il la tend.

- Pour réchauffer les morts.

La tasse est froide entre ses mains. Il boit, sent le liquide couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Rien de plus.

Une grande bataille, tous ses compagnons tombant les uns après les autres. La plus importante devant ses yeux. Le sol rouge autour de ce corps sans vie. Le sien venant ensuite s'ajouter au tas. Une masse informe mélangeant la chair de tous les soldats morts dans cette guerre. Au milieu de ce ramassis de cadavres, c'est lui que l'on a mutilé. Le choix était pourtant large. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le café.

Il se fait un peu secouer. Ses membres sont forcés de se raidir et lui redonner un certain aplomb. Le voilà qui ressemble plus à un vivant. Contraint de ressembler à un vivant. Le commandant semble satisfait. Son sourire malsain agresse les yeux de son subordonné. Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer.

- Il va falloir être en meilleure forme maintenant.

Aucune capacité, aucune envie de se mouvoir. Il le sait, il est décédé. C'est un fait. Son esprit suit. Tous auraient voulus survivre à la tuerie. Lui seul qui avait accepté la mort en est ressorti. Après avoir vu la femme aimée mourir devant ses yeux il s'était résigné. Tant d'hommes avaient une famille à retrouver, des enfants à chérir encore longtemps. Une chance sur un million qu'il soit pris au hasard. Il a été choisi.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- En tant qu'humain ou objet ?

Les premiers mots prononcés depuis son retour chez les vivants. Cela fait rire le commandant. Il ne lui répond pas, part sur un autre sujet. Il lui expose des choses dont le mort ne saisit pas le sens. Les termes sont pourtant simples. Son esprit est ailleurs. Son esprit est mort. Seul son corps est revenu. Le voilà devenu une _chose_. Il aurait donc un destin à accomplir sous ce statut. Là n'est pas la plus belle perspective d'avenir. Un cadavre n'a plus d'avenir.

- Va à la douche, tu es encore plein de sang. Ces chirurgiens ne t'ont pas bien nettoyé.

Personne n'utilise ce terme pour désigner un humain.

Lorsque la pluie chaude coulera le long de son corps souillé, une perle salée ruissellera le long de sa joue gauche.

•

Le soleil levant réchauffe la terre et les hommes froids du voile de la nuit. Il est assis dans l'herbe humide, profitant de cette douceur venant piquer son visage. L'herbe vibre sous l'effet d'une légère brise entre ses doigts. Il inspire longuement, expire bruyamment. Devant lui l'immensité. Une vallée verdoyante, un ciel rose, l'agréable sensation d'avoir comblé le vide.

Derrière lui une série de tentes. Les camarades endormis ne se réveilleront pas avant un moment. La soirée a été longue. Il songe à retourner sommeiller un moment, reposer ce vieux corps fatigué. Des bruits de tissus qui remuent, autrement que par l'action du vent. Le son de pas qui s'approchent, un cercle de chaleur se pose sur le haut de son crâne.

- Et bien… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette délicate attention ?

- Tu me fais pitié le dos courbé tout seul dehors.

Un café brûlant tout juste préparé. Il empoigne la tasse, se fait mal aux doigts, mais ne bronche pas. Des souvenirs reviennent, cette douleur lui fait un bien fou. Il le porte à ses lèvres, souffle un peu de vapeur.

- Bien noir ?

- Evidemment ! Je commence à te connaître !

Il boit, sent le liquide couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Tout son être se réchauffe. Il sourit. Elle s'est assise à côté de lui, un livre entre les mains. Des termes compliqués coulent dans ce regard qu'il aimerait croiser. Juste une fois en ce beau matin qui ravive de douloureux souvenirs. Elle va s'énerver. Tant pis. C'est ainsi qu'elle est précieuse.

- Regarde-moi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- S'il te plais.

- Je suis en train de lire, tais-toi !

- Alleeez.

Un long soupir d'agacement. L'aube a brisé des résistances. Ses yeux se tournent vers lui. Froncés, irrités, fâchés, accusateurs, mais tellement doux, vivants, plaisants. Des émeraudes dans lesquelles il aime se plonger. Un léger grognement parvient à ses oreilles.

- Le mot anatidaephobie est plus agréable à l'œil que ton visage…

- Hey ! Sois gentille un peu !

Un sourire moqueur puis elle retourne à son livre. Juste ici, à côté de lui, sur une terre qui vit, avec un cœur qui bat. Usant de la nonchalance et de la souplesse que lui a offert sa résurrection, il pose sa main dans les cheveux de son trésor et lui frotte le haut du crâne. Son regard se perd.

- Rita, merci.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Ne me touche pas ! _O flickering blaze, burn _…

- J'arrête ! J'arrête ! Pas de boule de feu de si bon matin ! Où est passée ta pitié ?

- Il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir pour les vieux pervers. Juste, pourquoi me remercier ? Pour les coups et blessures ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça…

- Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ferme nerveusement son livre, le pose devant elle et reste à regarder le paysage sans rien dire. Ses bras sont croisés, ses sourcils froncés. Il esquisse une mine bienheureuse et pointe son regard dans la même direction que le sien.

Il resteront ainsi une heure durant, échangeant parfois quelques mots, quelques sourires. Ces instants rares sont précieux. Chacun d'eux est une braise pour alimenter le feu toujours plus intense qu'elle a su lui redonner. Les souvenirs douloureux ont été surmontés, la présence du bourreau effacée. La pierre s'est muée en un cœur.

Un murmure :

- Merci de m'avoir rendu la vie.

- Umh ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Nan, rien d'important.

• • •


End file.
